pokemoncyrusfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood+
=About Blood+= Join now the Evil side of PCO, join the best trainers ever, join Blood+ !!!!! We are the best and strongest crew on PCO Server at the moment... We are recruiting the best players with the best pokemons... This crew was created by pisiqtz and Pawcik... we three will be the bosses of this crew...(blacky,Darkrai,Raven)... As long as you are a bad and good trainer join us and you'll never regret your decision... =Blood+ Rules= *If your the target of other members you should relog and let them change their mission. *You should Respect other members and help them as long as you can. *provide help to anyone in need. *We don't sell or buy or trade legendary pokemons except in crew. those who get caught doing that will be kicked from crew. *When Blood+ catches a legendary pokemon, each of the members will obtain one. =Blood+ Rank Stages= Blood+ Ranks are divided into 2 types: the Normal Rank and the Special Rank. the shain of command is as follows: Lord of Blood is the one who created the crew and Blood Master is the right hand and the most trusted member. Blood Hunter is the 3rd in command. Blood Defender and Blood Killah have the same ranks but different job. Blood Defender is the one who gets the honor to defend the base while Blood Killah is the one who will help the crew to take other crews' bases. The new members of Blood+ will be awarded the ranks of Blood Gangsters. To become Blood Defender and Blood Killah, the new comers have to earn the trust of the leader or the 2nd in Command. Then they will be raised to the rank of Blood Gunner and Blood Slasher before becoming Blood Defender and Blood Killah. Special Rank is the rank that is given according to the total of wins. If a crew members gets 24 wins and 5 loses, he/she will be placed in the blood army (Wins - Loses = Total). Rank *1.Lord of Blood *2.Blood Master *3.Blood Hunter *4.Blood Defender *5.Blood Killah *6.Blood Slasher *7.Blood Gunner *8.Blood Gangster Special Rank *1.Got kicked from crew by leader (-11 and below wins) *2.Blood Loser (-1 to -10 wins) *3.Bloody (0 win) *4.The Blood (1 to 10 wins) *5.Blood Army (11 to 20 wins) *6.Blood Hero (21 - 50 wins) *7.Blood Assassin (51 -100 wins) *8.Blood Knight (101 and above wins) =Crew Members= *'blacky' - pisiqtz (Lord of Blood) *'Raven' - Kaizer091 (Blood Master) *'Darkrai' - Fir (Blood Master) *'Frokas' - Frokas (Blood Defender) *'cyldman' - cyldman (Blood Defender) *'cyldgirl' - cyldgirl (Blood Defender) *'Trinity' - trinity_pt (Blood Killah) *'herreraamos' - herreraamos (Blood Killah) *'Presents' - Presents (Blood Killah) *'Kurinai' - *'Stefy' - Stefy *'Mosul' - *'Boo' - boo *'MindSeizure' - MindSeizure *'Mastakilla' - Zoozolek *'Allan' - Allinho95 *'Tas' - tasy2525 *'Karakuda' - karakudafsa *'Rikku' - xXxRikkuxXx *'Fusion' - Jesse *'Sk8Punk' - *'Dejan' - *'Rhydon' - *'Ra1d' - Raid *'Darkie' - Darkie *'Cocoman' - CocoMaN *'Nicholas' - Nicholas *'Brock-Lee' - FreakO21 *'SkY' - SkY *'erkam' - erkam =Blood+ Pokemons (caught at base)= Everyday, the crew leader from the crew that owned a base can catch one wild pokemon at the base. This is the list of the Legendary, Starter, and the Normal pokemons that have been caught at the current time. Legendary *still not available Starter *still not available Normal *still not available =Blood+ Banners= image:Banner_blood+.jpg image:Blood_banner2.png image:Moving.gif image:Master.gif image:pisiqtz.gif image:Fir_Darkrai.gif